


stars shine bright but not as bright as you

by maggiesbombshell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not v angsty, Post canon, Stargazing, adora’s hyper responsibility, catra is injured, give them a break ok, post redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbombshell/pseuds/maggiesbombshell
Summary: catra and adora find some time to stargaze after defeating horde prime. for niko, merry christmas!
Relationships: Adora/Catra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	stars shine bright but not as bright as you

Catra decided to go outside and get some fresh air as soon as her doctor left for a break. She’s really grateful for everything the woman has done to keep her alive after the super weapon incident with Horde Prime, but she’s not sure if she’s a big fan of someone feeding her and cleaning her wounds along with placing her on a strict healing schedule. 

Maybe it’s just the Horde implanted idea that needing someone or not being able to take care yourself all of the time is weak, finding a way back into her psyche, or she just really hates sitting around all day. 

She’s lying down on a large patch of grass as her ear twitches at the sound of footsteps and she sits up quickly. Catra can spot a familiar set of light blue eyes and blonde hair as the person continues walking.

Adora stops a few feet behind her. “Sorry! I didn’t know anyone else was out here. I can leave-“

“No!” Catra interrupts, sounding a little too desperate. She clears her throat. “You don’t have to go. You can stay.”

Adora’s lips curve into a small smile. “Okay.” She sits down a mere few inches away from Catra, her legs crossed legs unlike Catra’s that are stretched out in front of her.

They both stare at the sky for a little while in a comfortable silence. Catra’s face twists into something along the lines of confusion as she starts to think.

“I don’t really get why everyone’s making a big deal out of the stars being back or whatever. Do you?” She asks the blonde.

Adora suddenly remembers they still have a lot to catch up on. “I mean, it kind of is a big deal. They disappeared thousands of years ago after Mara sent us into Despondos, separating us from the rest of the world. Which means now, we’re back in the universe.”

Catra simply says “Oh” in response and prepares for things to go quiet again. 

“Light hope...” Adora continues, a hint of sadness wavering in her voice. “she showed them to me once. And Bow’s dad’s had a first-one elemental that showed them as well. I’ve read a bunch of books about the planets that surrounded us before everything and things called constellations.”

“What are constellations?” Catra doesn’t mind listening to Adora talk about things related to Etheria’s history as long as she at least has an idea of what she’s talking about. 

Adora pats the area of grass right next to her. “Here, lie down.” 

Catra moves over a little bit and lies down and Adora does the same shortly afterwards.

“So, a constellation is a group of stars that form patterns in the sky.” Adora explains. She points directly upwards and in front her. “That one, is named Cygnus.”

Catra turns her head to look at Adora after she finishes explaining. She notices that if she tilted her head in the slightest they’d be touching.

Adora turns her head to face Catra’s and her eyes, widened and dilated meet hers. Or at least one of them.

She can practically see the wheels turn in Adora’s head as she looks at the tightly wrapped bandage. 

Adora frowns. “I hate that she did this to you. I’m sorry...I-“

Catra stops her before she could go on. They were trying to be better, to do better and learn from their past mistakes. She can’t do that and feed into Adora’s huge hyper responsibility complex at the same time. Besides, she knows it’s not Adora’s fault. Maybe the old Catra would feel good about Adora feeling bad and taking the blame, finally acknowledging and caring about what Shadow Weaver was willing do to her. But she now knows that it wasn’t only her that was hurting and that caring and acknowledgment goes both ways.

Catra sighs. “It’s not your fault. She used me as bait to get to you, classic Shadow Weaver move.”

Catra thinks that in the past she might’ve blamed Adora in this type of situation as well simply because it was easier. She didn’t want to face the music back then. And the truth was, and always had been that Shadow Weaver didn’t care about either one of them. It seemed like she did in a twisted sense for Adora at one point, which should’ve been clear to anybody. But Catra of course saw a twisted sense of love being given to you better than none at all.

Catra swallows and looks back up at the sky. “If anything, it’s my fault. Guess I’m the one that’s terrible at spotting traps now huh?” She laughs dryly.

Adora shakes her head and looks back up as well. “It’s wasn’t anybody’s.” She pauses before continuing. “Does it hurt at all?”

Catra lets out a long exhale. “Nope. I can’t feel anything actually. It’s like my eye was never even there.”

Adora’s silent for a moment before her lips slowly curve into a smile until she’s full on grinning. “You know the stars are a lot like your freckles, except they glow.”

Catra looks over at Adora, her face blank for a second until she laughs lightly. “You’re so corny”, Catra cringes and her nose crinkles. “I hate you”, she adds with no trace of malice in her voice.

Adora looks at her as if she’s studying Catra’s face before responding. “You’re smiling. Like really smiling, you love it”, Adora adds smugly.

Catra rolls her remaining eye. “Whatever” she grumbles. 

Adora lets her fingers inch towards Catra’s hand. She pauses before taking Catra’s hand and intertwining them together.

Catra’s fingers clasp her own and Adora breathes in the cool air. 

They lie there together for a little while, fingers interlocked and Adora continues to point out constellations as Catra is only partly listening as she admires the girl next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed this short one-shot! hope you’re all enjoying the holidays <3


End file.
